


Crime Dramas

by samakiwi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TV watching, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock watches American TV - oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Dramas

It was a cold mid-October day and Sherlock and John were stuck inside on Baker Street with no cases and no plans.

“It’s gotta be the maid. How can they not see that? She did the thing when they were interviewing the sister.”

Sherlock was sitting on his chair in 221b, which had been moved and turned towards the fireplace. A flat screen television now hung directly above the fireplace, and he was watching the new episode of the American crime drama ‘Castle’ that he had recently grown fond of due to the lack of cases in London. John stood in the kitchen doorway, holding a mug of cocoa and watching the telly. Every once in a while, John would glance back at the soup that was cooking on the stove.

“Are you sure it isn’t the ex-boyfriend of the sister? He didn’t seem to like the girl that was killed very much.” John inquired, a curious look on his face.

“I’m sure. It couldn’t be anyone else. How could you think otherwise? It’s so obvious.”

“Sure it is.”

John rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen to stir the soup, taking his time with it. He knew what Sherlock was like when he didn’t have cases, especially since they got their tv. He would be in that chair for the rest of the night watching weird American shows, and John would have to deal with his banter.

“JOHN!” Sherlock yelled from the living area, even though it was only a few feet away from the kitchen. “I change my mind!” He says defiantly.

“Sherlock. I’m practically right next to you. It’s not necessary to yell. Who do you think it is now?” John leans against the entry frame again.

“I’ve eliminated the maid, the sister is too obvious, the sister’s ex is too obvious too, and obviously it wasn’t the woman’s boss. It must have been Karina. She’s the most suspicious.”

“Who’s Karina?”

“Their mother.”

“You think that the woman’s mum killed her?”

“I don’t think, I know.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“They hadn’t introduced Karina yet.”

“Well how can you be sure it’s her then, maybe there’s another character they haven’t introduced.”

“Not possible. Too far into the episode. Shh the ad is over.”

“Alright, Sherlock.”

John stood in the space between the kitchen and the living area and admired Sherlock’s concentration. He couldn’t help but think about how adorable it was that Sherlock concentrated so hard on a case that was fictional. Interrupting again would be the worst thing he could do, but he couldn’t help it.

“I think it’s the sister’s ex.” John interjects between Castle and Detective Beckett’s banter.

“That’s too obvious, John.” Sherlock give John a look of disgust.

“Exactly. It’s the obvious choice, and no one ever thinks it’s the obvious choice.” John shoots back.

“But it’s _too_ obvious.” Sherlock forces back, and John can see his lip quiver when he says it. John must be close to the right answer, Sherlock never gets mad at him unless he’s right.

“Alright, Sherlock.” John throws his hands up in defeat and goes back to the stove to finish up the soup. Ten minutes later he’s back against the door frame, laughing at Sherlock’s muttering. “Soup’s done, if you’re hungry.”

“Shhh. They’re about to reveal who did it.”

John remained silent until they revealed who it was. It had been Karina all along. Of course, Sherlock was right. Sherlock was always right. John just liked to tease him, get him all riled up.

“I told you, John! I told you! I knew it was the mother, she had that look.”

“Of course you did. You always know.” John goes over and sits on the arm of Sherlock’s chair. He ruffles Sherlock’s hair and gets a huge grin when Sherlock bats his hand away. “Ready for dinner?”

“One more episode.”

“Fine, one more. Then we’re sitting down and having a nice meal. You can’t watch Castle forever, Sherl.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

**John plants a kiss on Sherlock’s forehead before heading into the kitchen to set up for dinner. He didn’t know when he’d gotten this domestic, but as he sat down at the table, he realized how much he really, really liked it.**


End file.
